


A Universal Beauty

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When you’re left in a bind, the universe takes care of you.





	A Universal Beauty

“Yes, I understand!”

You held the phone at an arm’s length as you paced down the street, her yelling grating every nerve in your body.

“Alright, Jenny-I’ll find someone to replace him. Don’t worry”, you assured, rolling your eyes when she started ranting about _‘unprofessional amateurs’_, who needed to be _‘blacklisted from the entire industry’_, before she finally hung up.

Truth be told-you were screwed.

The model you’d hired had decided not to show up-and your boss was holding you responsible. You could either find a replacement-or you’d lose your job.

But where the hell were you meant to find a tall, blonde, blue eyed model who wasn’t booked-and have him come down to the studio, into hair and makeup and dressed-all within an hour?

You frantically called agency after agency-all while wandering aimlessly around the city-until you found yourself with no model, no hope of finding anyone, and a feeling that you’d be losing your job today.

Slumping onto a bench in the middle of a park, you shut your eyes, wishing the universe would be on your side for once and deliver the most perfect man to you.

But you quickly laughed your stupidity away. The universe had made sure your model would let you down. Why would you be helped so suddenly?

You decided to stay sat on the bench, letting the peaceful quiet of the empty park at such an early hour calm you, knowing the chaos you’d be walking into soon enough.

“Excuse me-are you ok?”

You peered at the figure in front of you, eyes meeting a grey sweatshirt and moving higher, only to be presented with the most perfect man.

Your jaw dropped, the universe seemingly taking pity on you and sending down exactly what you needed.

“You alright?” he repeated, his accent letting you know he was English-the most pleasurable of accents. And the tattoo on his neck only further enhanced his beauty, making him seem more mysterious, the perfect bad-boy.

“I-I’m fine”.

He smiled, deciding to leave you to it, but stopped when you yelled after him.

“Excuse me-I…you wouldn’t happen to have some free time, would you?”

He glanced at you, suspicious and confused.

You took his silence as an indication to continue, fishing your business card out and handing it to him.

“I work for a magazine. We do photoshoots of everything from furniture, to food, to clothing. And…well, I had a bit of trouble with a model we hired. And…you fit the look perfectly”.

You could see the wariness in his eyes-and rightfully so. It was worrying, being asked by a complete stranger to follow them for a supposed ‘photoshoot’.

But you hoped he’d see you were genuine.

“I have a magazine with me, actually”, you remembered, pulling it out and handing it to him.

He glanced down at the cover, flipping through it, eyebrows raised as he looked at your work.

“And what exactly is it you want me to do?”

“Uh, well-you’ll be the model. A few different outfits. Bit of makeup. And that’s really it”.

He took a breath, glancing at his watch, before nodding nonchalantly.

“Thank you so much!” you exclaimed. “I’ll make sure you get paid more than the usual amount for doing this at such short notice”, you promised, taking his hand and leading the way to the studio a few blocks away.

“There’s no need for that”, he assured. “But…how about you let me take you out for lunch?”

You paused, taken aback, before composing yourself, a shy smile on your face.

The universe really was looking out for you today.


End file.
